


Clipped

by Muttsbedandbreakfast



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Named Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muttsbedandbreakfast/pseuds/Muttsbedandbreakfast
Summary: Adding another name to the list of traitors over L'Manbergs history.(This features the characters in the Dream SMP and not the streamers themselves, this is not RPF.)
Relationships: dream & reader
Kudos: 22





	Clipped

It was cold at the top of the crater. It was hard to explain why that was, something about the way the wind flows across the space that had held people's homes once upon a time.

It was a long way down to the bottom of the crater. It was easy to remember why that was. Hard to forget those streaks of red scoring the sky into ribbons. 

This wasn't the first time you had visited the ruins of L'Manberg, in fact, you had made it a bit of a habit. Probably not the wisest choice, seeing as how you're a wanted criminal, but it's not like there was anyone around to hold you accountable anymore. You had almost always been alone on these visits.

He doesn't give you any indication of his arrival, not that you needed it. There was a shifting in the formerly undisturbed air, the current curling around him, you felt your stomach twisting with the wind.

"Nostalgic?"

He couldn't let you have your peace, could he?

"I can't see how you can be."

Now that's just unfair. You had lived here too, once upon a time.

"Seeing how you helped me destroy it and all."

Ah, there it was.

You continue looking out across the crater. 

"What do you want, Dream?"

The air shifts again. He was moving closer, his shadow stretching and closing the distance between the two of you. His shadow tilts its head.

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

You can't help but laugh. It's a bitter sound even to your own ears.

"A check-in? Couldn't have admired your handy work from afar?"

He echos your laugh, and to an untrained ear, it would have sounded warm and genuine. However, you know better.

"What's the fun in that? You look much better up close. Turn around for me, will you."

You don't want to give him the satisfaction. Choosing instead to stay turned toward the mess you made. 

"Cecil..."

Closer still. He's within arms reach now. The thought is troubling but you calm yourself by focusing on the wind brushing against your face.

"Cecil."

It almost feels like before. It felt like forever now since you had last been free. The feeling was one of your favorite parts, even when it was raining. The droplets hitting your face as you ripped through the sky.

"When did you start ignoring me?"

It's too bad he couldn't see the look on your face. If looks could kill and all. You settle on making your tone biting as you tell him, "Since you went back on your deal."

He sighs, though you know it's more for your sake than a genuine expression of... whatever emotion he's trying to mime.

"Cecil... you know I can't give this up that easy."

"And why the fuck not?"

It's closer to a snarl than you intended.

"Because I need you."

It should sound sweet. It almost does really. One of the few emotive methods he has managed to get down is that irritating, subtle little whine in his voice. You've heard it before.

"I need you, Cecil. You're my greatest asset-- My. My greatest ally."

You absolutely heard that slip-up, and you make sure to let him know you did by scoffing.

"I'm serious. Nobody else could have done what you did. Not Eret, not Techno, not Ranboo."

That was technically true. None of them had been in the position to sabotage Sam's farms like that, or taken out Tubbo's storeroom. They could have taken out Tommy's base though. Plenty of people could have done that.

"You're special. I know it's not ideal but this is just a test of faith, I need to know you won't betray me the moment you get your wings back."

Your wings...

_ Shhh, you're okay. _

__ You've done well keeping yourself composed until now but you can't help but curl into yourself at the mention. He obviously notices because before you can feel the wind shift he's right behind you, hands ghosting over your back.

"You do want them back, don't you?"

God, you do. You want so badly the sail high above this horrible wreck of a world, where  ** he ** can't touch you. But for now, you just have to let him run his fingertips down the back of your coat. Right above where the raw, festering remains of your wings are. 

"Then you need to learn to trust me. I promise you'll get them back in time, you just have to put this whole Doomsday business behind you."

How could he ask you to do such a thing? A whole country was gone. Though you hadn't been terribly close with most of the occupants it was still special. As nice as it was staying in Eret's castle, you couldn't take it. You remember that pitying look in their eyes every time they saw you, so when you went to L'Manberg and no one gave you a second glance it was so refreshing. Few of them had even met you before you'd lost your wings. So the only thing they showed you was a quiet camaraderie, and your repayment for the peace and quiet was tenfold it seems. 

"Cecil. Turn around. We're leaving." 

You couldn't just... forget this. You helped this happen. You couldn't.

"I can hear the gears turning in your head. Just-- Just stop thinking for once."

He grabs your hands and his chest against your back forces you closer to the edge. You're seized with an unfamiliar fear. You've never been scared of open-air before, but looking down now into the crater, for the first time you are. 

"You want your wings back, and I just want you to work with me. It's easy, there's no reason for you to be so hung up on this!"

You close your eyes and weakly attempt to pull your hands from his. It's ridiculous to think he couldn't understand why  _ this _ was something hard to forgive. How could you ever forgive him for asking you to help with this, and how could you forgive yourself for being selfish enough to agree. You could tell from his voice that he really,  _ genuinely  _ didn't understand, and you're not sure how you'd even explain it. 

"You've already done so much. After all of this, if you don't get your wings back then, what was the point? I mean if you really can't get over it, are you going to do something to make up for it? They're not going to rebuild, and none of them are going to care about  _ why _ you did it."

That's true. You couldn't help rebuild, and explaining yourself wouldn't do anything, not given the weight of the consequences. They wouldn't forgive you either.

"The only thing you could really give them is justice."

With your eyes closed, you can't see the drop but you can feel the dirt start to give beneath your feet. You're sure you made a sound because his grip tightens, and as much as you hate having his hands on you it's a relief that he doesn't seem intent on letting you fall to your death just yet.

"Dream. Drea--"

"You can turn your back on this little slip and trust me again, or you can do everyone in L'manberg a favor and take that last step. Because Those are your only real option aren't they?"

You had to catch yourself as one of your feet slide on the loose soil of the edge, you can't help but let your eyes snap open. 

"It's the only way I'll be letting you go. So be smart and Turn. Around."

It's dizzying looking at what you know could very well be the end of you. You can't do it. Even looking into the heart of all the pain you've caused, you're self-preservation won't let you go for something as simple as one last moment of freedom. Not when the real thing is so close. It's selfish but you'll have to find something else to fill the place of forgiveness.

You turn away from the ruins. From the corner of your eye, you catch the permanent smile of his mask. He seems to have expected this because he doesn't startle when you jerk in his grip, turning to face him. He takes a measured step back and you follow him, letting your feet hit solid ground again.

"Hmm."

You're trying to catch your breath, looking at your boots so that you don't have to look him in the eye. You press forward, trying to get as far away from the edge as you can. For your efforts, you get an airy laugh and another step backward.

"I knew you'd choose right. Come on."


End file.
